poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Who Framed Robbie Diaz Transcript
Here is the transcript of Who Framed Robbie Diaz A short opening of Power Rangers Data Squad started as the logo saids Who Framed Robbie Diaz. The short begins at night in Canterlot City, at the jewelry store, ???. (alarm sound) Male Police Officer 1: Freeze! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 1: Put yours hands on your head! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 2: Look out, he's got a smoke bomb! ???, ???. Male Police Officer 3: Duck and cover, people! ???, ???. ---- Harry: That's right, folks, let's all cheer for our new hero, the police will send the devious red ranger to Prison Island where he will remain behind bars, if his puny sidekicks try to stop us, just throw some pies in their faces! Everyone: Yeah! Then, DK shut off the TV. Donkey Kong: What a bunch of airheads, man. Emerl: I know, this is really ridiculous! Sandra Sinclair: That should've been my story. Sunset Shimmer: You're gonna get your story, Sandra, now! Slider: Hey, Palutena, i don't think that we can wait for much longer, we should probably put Eggman in his place for good. Lady Palutena: I agree with you, Slider, the time has come to find the real criminal and find out what Eggman is up to. Gmerl: And Sandra's gonna have to tell the world about Robbie just to keep those lame-brained cops from trying to stop us. Sandra Sinclair: I'll get a news crew together, even if i have to tie 'em up and brand 'em. As Gmerl opened the doors, everyone went inside, ???. Digit: Here. take this. it's a Power Ranger communicator, so you can find others when you've got your crew. we all carry them too. Gmerl: Oh, Sandra, you might want to take the Ranger Battle Cruiser, we'll use that vehicle the neutrinos left behind. Sandra Sinclair: I'm on it. (then leaves) Ronnie Johnson: Catch you guys later. (leaves too) ???, ???. Lord Beerus: (yawns) Whis, what is that horrible sound, i'm trying to get some sleep. Whis: Hmm, that's what I want to know as well, my lord. Ratchet: Oh, sorry about that, Beerus. ???, ???. Ratchet: Phew, that's better. Rainbow Dash: Say, what's up with this thing? Digit: ???, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ---- Meanwhile, at Canterlot High, the students, including Raquelle, Tanya and Lizzie were in the library taking votes on if Robbie is guilty, or innocent. Raquelle: Guilty, guilty, guilty, guilty (reads a piece of paper) Fudgy nut-nut bar? Harold: It's on the back, Madam Fortress lady. Raquelle: Hmm, now where was i, oh right, the votes, guilty, and not guilty? Students: (shocked by the situation) Raquelle: Okay, who's the one who wrote not guilty? Tanya: Hold on a sec, Raquelle, our votes are supposed to be secret. Raquelle: I know that, Tanya, (turns to Lizzie) Lizzie, did you write this? Lizzie: Don't look at me, i didn't write that! Raquelle: Yeah right, Lizzie, quit kidding around and change our votes so we can get out of here, tomorrow, I gotta get tickets so we can see Angus Scattergood's concert. Harold: And I'm hungry! ???, ???. Serena: Lizzie didn't write not guilty. I did. Raquelle: You? Butch: Seriously! Mindy: Why! Jerry: Why'd you do it, Serena? Serena: ???, ???. Josh: ???, ???. Gmerl: Well, we're not convinced, he could be innocent. Rex: Yeah, right, and little green aliens could be building an advanced civilization inside my nose, come on, dude? Gmerl: No really, I think there's reasonable doubt that Robbie couldn't have committed all these crimes last night. Raquelle: What?! you've got kidding me. i'll never get out of here now! Gmerl: Come on, what's more important, our petty little pleasures, or to see that our friend gets a fair trial? Students: (complaining) Gmerl: Look, the least we could do is go over the evidence again. we owe it to Robbie. Callie Jones: You're right, G, it would be the right thing to do for a friend. Raquelle: Don't tell me you're following this too, Jonesy! Callie Jones: I am, Raquelle, like it or not, it's our only choice for this situation, it's what Robbie would do. Students: (groan) Raquelle: Fine. If you really want us to go through the evidence, AGAIN, then we'll go through the evidence, AGAIN. But if I miss the concert tomorrow, it's gonna be your butt! Callie Jones: I had a feeling you were gonna say that. Raquelle: Well, i didn't, Harold, you start. Harold: But I'm hungry. Raquelle: (groans) Here's a banana. now get started. She gives her banana to Harold, then he got up from his chair and told everyone what happened. Harold: OK... well, here's why it had to be Robbie. it was just after lunch and we was all coming out of the cafeteria. I remember, because I just finished my third pudding pack, and I'm not as hungry as I... Rex: Get on with it, Harold, we haven't got all day! Harold: Oh, yeah right, ok. anyway, according to the testifaction of Inspector Monroe, just before school was over, she "observified" Robbie ... walking right by the through the door! It was at that moment that someone, unknown to the rest of us, but definitely not ME you guys, got through the security's defenses, "detracting" him. And while someone was "detracted," someone pulled the robbery! and who was right there? who? WHO?! no one else but... Just as he eats the banana, he started to choke. Shirley: Oh no, he's choking! Jake: Move out of the way, i'm an expert on CPR! Then, Jake gets the banana out of Harold by kicking his back and it whacks into Yoshi's face. Yoshi: Ouch. Harold: Ah, that's better. Raquelle: What monkey boy was trying to say was that Robbie had the opportunity. Serena: You're wrong! Robbie would never do that! Raquelle: Really, and how would you know that, you don't even have any prove of it. Mike: Yeah, even if it wasn't him, this robbery wouldn't happen in the first place. Ashley: So true. Raquelle: See, everyone here knows what I'm talking about, it isn't our problem here, you can't do a thing about it. Serena: Oh yes, I can, Raquelle, my friends and I will prove he's innocent, you just wait and see. Then, Serena angrily leaves the library, leaving everyone shocked and very speechless. Butch: Whoa, I think somebody needs a nap. Kim: Yeah, no doubt about that. Raquelle: Nah, just let her be, she's probably not worth it. Rex: Can't argue with that. But then, the others thought about this situation. Emerl: Jeez, I think this situation is going a little bit to far, you guys. Mordecai: Yeah, there's no doubt about it. Callie Jones: We have to find a way to find the real criminal and show everyone that Robbie is still a hero. Yoshi: But, how are we gonna do that? Sunset Shimmer: Come on, we should probably head over to the Command Center. ???, ???. Ratchet: Hmm, sounds like this could be one step of finding out who framed Rob. Digit: Well, let's go to the Command Center, we'll come up with a plan to stop Eggman's plan. Clank: Here, Ratchet, i brought a few gadgets for this mission. Ratchet: Thanks, pal. ???, ???. ---- ???,.??? Disguised Guard 1: Are you really that stupid? Disguised Guard 2: Rangers, it's us. ???, ???. Gmerl: Uh... I'm sorry, but do we know you? ???, ???. Emerl: Whoa! you're Calix and Drew, one of the Data Squad Cadets. Rainbow Dash: No way! Gmerl: What in the world are you guys doing here? Calix: We came here to help you on your mission. Drew: You should thank them for the help. ???,.??? Goku: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: ???,. Sunset Shimmer: ???,. Vegeta: ???,.??? ---- ???, ???. Twilight Sparkle: (groans) Seriously. Mordecai: Rigby, what did you do?! Rigby: I didn't do it on purpose! Rainbow Dash: ???,.??? Robbie Diaz: Darn, we need to get out of here! Drew: Guys, follow us! ???, ???. Sunset Shimmer: There are more guards coming this way! Drew: Guys, get going, we'll take care of them! Robbie Diaz: Thanks, Drew, let's go. ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???,. ---- Eddy: You snooze you lose, Bodi. ???. ???. Rarity: ???, ???. Donkey Kong: ???, ???. Rainbow Dash: Hey, Double-D, how much time do we have now! Edd: We've only got fifty seconds left, (clutches his side in pain) stitch, i've got a stitch! Eddy: There it is, i see it! c'mon, hurry up! Edd: Sore! i can't go on! ???, ???. Ed: Robbie's counting on us, Double D! ???, ???. Robbie Diaz: We're almost there, guys, just a bit further! ???, ???. Donkey Kong: Oh crud, the gates are closed. Pinkie Pie: What!?! Callie Jones: Calm down, Pinkie, ???. Ratchet: ???, ???. ???,.??? Bodi: ???,.??? ---- Rick: We're closing in! Yoshi: Yikes! they're closing in! ???, ???. Callie Jones: What are we gonna do! ???, ???. Inspector Monroe: We've got you now, Red Ranger! ???, ???. Goku: Not this time! (Puts his hands towards his face) Solar Flare! ---- Inside the music room, Angus was fast asleep, ???. Yoshi: Wow! ???. Callie Jones: Shh, be quiet, Angus is sleeping! Yoshi: Oh, sorry. Sonic the Hedgehog: ???, ???. ???,.??? ---- Back at town square, Dr. Eggman and the Black Snakes were running away from Inspector Monroe and the police. Ivy: Aw man, this really stinks! Zeke: Tell me about it, i like it better when we were heroes. Dr. Eggman: Quiet! just keep running, they're after us. ???, ???. Callie Jones: Question 1, i first met Ratchet and Clank when they fell into my living room, yes or no? Dr. Eggman: No! ???, ???. Angus Scattergood: Question 2, whenever i get a phone call from Ian, i told him that i need to have time to tweek my songs, yes or no? Dr. Eggman: Yes! Angus Scattergood: (laughs) I thought so, mate. ???, ???. Eddy: Question 3, my scams always work when the kids fall for it and give me some cash. Dr. Eggman: No! ???, ???. Edd: I told you he wouldn't answer that question, Eddy. Eddy: (groans) ???, ???. Miles Tails Prowler: Next one, the X-Tornado can fly more then 300 miles an hour and can withstand attacks by changing into battle armor mode. Dr. Eggman: Yes! ???, ???. Pinkie Pie: ???, ???. Dr. Eggman: Well, yes! you're a party animal, aren't you? Pinkie Pie: (giggles) I sure am. ???, ???. Raquelle: Yes or no? everyone thinks that i'm the most popular girl in Canterlot High. Dr. Eggman: No way jose! ???, ???. Raquelle: Hey, you don't have to rub it in! ???, ???. Sonic the Hedgehog: Just one more to go. Crusher: Think carefully, Doc, if you answer this one correctly. you'll be the big winner. Drake: Do you really think that you can pull this off? Dr. Eggman: Don't worry, with my exceptionally high IQ, i'm bound to get it right. Sonic the Hedgehog: Who's the coolest guy around? me or you? Dr. Eggman: What a ridiculous question?! it's me of course! ???, ???. Mordecai: Now! ???, ???. ---- Sandra Sinclair: The Data Squad Red Ranger, Robert Diaz turned out to be the hero of Canterlot City as he and his friends fought off against the real criminal, Vincent Capone, opinion about them remains sharply divided, however. The Old Lady: Vincent is greedy and disgraceful, I say lock him up for good. Emily: The Red Ranger is the real hero of our city, I always have faith in him. Skater Girl: They're, like, totally rad, man. Skater Boy: Yeah, i want to be a ranger when i grow up. Sandra Sinclair: But who are they? where did they come from? it's a complete mystery, but i'll continue to update the exploits of these Data Squad Power Rangers. Sandra Sinclair, Channel 6 news. Rigby: Awesome! Looks like Robbie's in the clear, guys. Donkey Kong: All right! Rainbow Dash: Yeah, now we can relax, catch some youtube, and forget about all that weirdness we just went through. Whis: For now, but i fear we have not seen the last of Dr. Eggman or the Black Snakes. Sunset Shimmer: You're worrying too much, Whis. Yoshi: Yeah, i bet we'll never even hear so much as a peep out of them again. TV Promoter: Stay tuned for tonight's sci-fi chiller thriller killer movie.. it's a real classic.. the evil brain from dimension x. Then, Mordecai and Rigby weren't happy with that. Mordecai: Aw, take a hike, man! Rigby: See if we got some cartoons? Rainbow Dash: Oh boy. ???, ???.